Total Galaxy Objects (Show)
This More Of An Show On the wiki kinda like Object crazy overwatch sota thing if an object is yours and you don't want it then Dealete it Chart) Break In the school Hoildays it come bacl Contestants TNT.png|TNT AppleJuice.png|AppleJuice Soda Can (Pose).png|Soda Can Candy Cane.png|Candycane New Racket Pose.png|Racket Melody Star - Melody.png|Star More Makeup lololololololololololololololololololololololol.png|Cherry Marker (TTW).png|Marker Z, Like Periwinkle.png|Z F (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|F Pose 2.png|Ender-Preal Handball Idle.png|Handball Phone Rig.png|Phone New Trash Can Pose.png|Trashcan BowlingBallPose.png|Bowling-Ball IF Tongue.png|Tongue Wutsword.png|Sword Skull,.png|Skull Head TV2017.png|TV Lemon Slice Pose.png|Lemon Slice Lemon 1.png|Lemony Amber Pose-0.png|Amber Host Before Episode 7 Contestant After Redvelvet.png|Red Velevet Cake Hosts Amythest pose.png|Amythest Host After Episode 7 Sapphire Pose 1.png|Sapphire Co-host After Episode 7 Geary Pose.png|Gear Intern After Epsiode 10 Rainbow Star.png|Rainbow Star Intern After Episode 10 Emerald (OLR Pose).png|Emeral Intern After Episode 10 Episode 1 The Great Terror Welcome obhects To Big Blasting Galaxy Elimination I Your Host Anber So Here are the Teams I Split up You vote for an team name together Team Get-A-Way Objects,TNT,Candy Cane,Star,Marker,F,Handball,Trashcan,Skullhead,Sword,Primsy Team Hallow-Scare,Apple-Juce,Racket,Cherry,Z,Ender-Peral,Phone,Bowlingball,Televisy,Tounge .Your first Challenge is to Tell Me What X's Vuavle is You will press an buzzer who ever gets it correct in the series of questions win an point and whoever loses get shocked which i have not test sooo -Buzzs them both- Okay you're Alive! TNT And Applejuice are up first 5 7 Juice is correct IS Da sun an star or an planet Soda Planet Wrong Star an star of course its tie to tie sudden death Trash can And F What is Erasers Seceret message "Yeah, what is it now? I see you are taking the word with the place of the episode number. This is it. Message, no coincidence."and trash can how! Score Team Get-A-WAY objects 2-1 Score Team Hallow-Scream 1-2 so find outs who out ntex on Big -UHH- Whos Out Trashcan Marker F Soda Candycane TNT Handball Star Episode 2 The Iron Chef Welcome Team Hallow-Scream to the voteing area one of you will be elim If it is an tie you will vote if not the viewers vote So Likes are in for the prize Phone bowlingball 0 unlikey Ender-preal 1 Cherry 1 Racket 3 Applejuice 5 Z 7 Z Your prize is an Oven and an sink so voteing Bowling ball phone ender-preal safe with 0 so is racket an applejuice Z 1 Vote and cherry 1 vote tie! 1 din't vote 3 votes z 3 votes cherry gems whoever gets an rock is out Phone Your Time Has Speaken unless wintoken wait you do soooo The person din't vote was Bowlingball your out buddy So teams Bowling ball has been elim your second challenge is to cook me and the judges A Pizza Your judges Dorito Bowlingball Heart an me Team Get-A-Way objects get 30 Extra Seconds to cook go! Trashcan gets an flower how sweet wait they makeing it as flour! Team objects forgot the dough or no also whoever wins get TV Z Is Riping up the tomatos with her cawls F Is Playing toss the dirt with Star Okay? -Skips 2 hours- So lets taste your Pizza Team Objects 5 10 10 2 27 out of 40 team hallow 10 10 10 5 35 sooo team hallow wins and gets TV Goodluck Leaves them in their- TV-Are they going to pick us up or what Episode 3 Worst Target Ever okay teams welcome to your first elimation Since i show the votes also fans did vote aswelll not Just vivewers Safe is star with 121 TNT 210 Handball 311 Votes Candycane is also safe with 21 votes i forgot her Soda is safe with 241 votes Its down to maker F And trashcan Marker is safe With 461 Now only counting Viewer Votes F Is SAAAFFF---Out with 2 Votes and trashcan is Also OUUUUUU-SAFFE WITH 1 VOTE to on the challenge this is an non elim So you have to Play Shoot the target No pepole with hands or legs are in So trashcan handball Racket And tnt Can't win this for you so better luck dead So team Hallow-scare is up ntex whoever wins gets to pick 2 debuts also -Z Misses becuase of it- Better luck ntex Time Z Cherry Go Throw Opps You knock dead my Debuter Tounge Team Get-A-Objects Shoots and hits their first target wow Soo They win i guess good luck ntex time but as i did say its nonElim I Your host Anber! Episode 4 Reign-Ing Campgains Welcome So their is no voteing so right up to challenge their is 5 part of the challenge teams are broken up into 2 pairs -1 Hour later of saying who was with who- The first bit is To Debate About Humans being in object shows you have 30 seconds to make an speech Since only 1 person in an team can win the whole team wins k? Since Skullhead And Sword won whos ntex 2nd is Climb the Ladder Ok 3 Pepole won that Now The Beam only 1 team won 4th Driveing Wow No One won last one is to Play Snowball fights Whoever gets the most hits wins for their group wow Off to the elim TNT And Z Useing Da IM Tokens Their safe So Tounge its time to say goodbye So Cherry you too Wait TV Died so since cherry is now safe TV Goes Da End -Seceret Ending- Trashcan finds an Seashell and walks the water and go's Missing Goodbye!-but great whitey Shows up and sallows Trashcan- Episode 5 The Enchanted Forest So you had 2 new teamebers for each team also now i be spiting up the teams Team Hallow-Scream,Z Captain Lemonslice,Marker,Phone,Trashcan,Cherry Team Black Phantoms,Apple-Juice Captain Lemony,Skullhead,Star,Handball Team Ghost's Breath,TNT Captain Candy-cane ,Sword,Racket,Soda-can so 3 teams wow the challenge is to Make an TRC Short for The Recovery Center Also whoever loses votes for themslefts to go So let do it Team THOREMOLIMTY Wins Team Charge in second place and Team hallow loses Again! its an curse also trashcan is up for voteing becuase he went missing and we can't find him so go Vote oh Ender is out wait who voted Handball Ant TNT Sly AppleJuice-I Quit its to hard everybody pushes me Flashback Hey apple Juice Go get me an Apple and juice it its not my name or is it APPLE APPLE JUICE APPLE GO DIE.See Wow Are you sure Yes So Ender is out So is apple Juice-Wait i won't i stay for an episode more Okie Episode 6 Sunny Flipside Down Welcome teams the challenge is to shoot breakfast at eachorther and well last team standing wins if its to much you can quit and fail for your team so start looks like we got our slefts an match and team ghost's breath win this is an non elim i belive its not i sorry i din't know oops So black phantoms and hall-Scare and i your host Anber so lets begin oh i don't have to black phantoms won so its voteing time sorry but lemon slice pepole voted you out becuase your too inncoent to kill anyone in the challenge apple-Juice why are you here arlight forgot your quitting the show any last words Apple Juice-I Just have to say UHHHH- I Said last word not words Just jokeing i din't like him so i your host Anber And this is your show Total Galaxy Objects Episode 7 Building Mayhem So No voteing today Your challenge is to build an hotel Wait i not the host Yes Anber i the host now Amyesth And sapphire is co-host go join hallow-scare and be an darl will you "no i wont i can't i the Host" no your not the first challenge is to Build an Hotel Like Anber said Yes Cherry! Can you Steal Yes and you can Loot Steal Break And Fight with the Martieals Unless its in the Water Looks like Black Phantoms Has Ooh Wait their Makeing an hotel for Apple-Juice I Trought He Was Bullyed by these guys and now they respecting him i got an trick for you press button for -Evil Clowns With Swords- Ahhh Hah some Entertainment Misserest isn't this an bit to Bad No Never Ghost's Breath Stealing Hallow-Scare's Wood Planks for their hotel unoticeable Nice Press Button -The Twinkle- Now the twinkle is in whoever looks at it is Effective by the Twinkle what is the Twinkle Reply Bowling-Ball"it is the Posion of death i have it and then give it to somebody else whoever gets twinkle for 15 Seconds will die if they can't find an person i giveing it to Ghost's Breath" they Reflect to Hallow-Scare Oooh Geting Good Song time now Every 2nd Episode their Be an song whoever doesn't sing gets Kicked out The Game K Song We Have to build an hotel thats broken but shatter and we have to score it our judge's Are Heart,Mechy,Our New Host,And Our New Co-host, Who win we don't know"Tada that it Soo Song Done And Hallow-Scare Loeses since its suppouse to be an non-Elim i can change that shall we And cherry all the votes Point to you so your out final words good-bye UHHHHHHHH Yes goodbye you got Low an lot of times Cherry Ooh Cherry an low Contestant Has Said goodbye and i the host Amytesth this your show Total Galaxy Objects So Goodbye.Secert ending trashcan Come's Back form Great Whitey. Episode 8 Burst The Garbage Part One And Two Welcome Back Teams Of Three The Challenge Is To Throw Garbage At The Targets and if you miss no points same with the can also sharks can eat it too And Becuase i an new host i leting Sapphire Help me out "Yes" Umm how will we do it then you just hit the Target Looks like Team hallow-scare is going up first z Hits goodjob Phone Misses And Chip,Grapes,Chainsaw Appear As Recommand Chachters Amber big swing no Ding Marker Going for an big one and he hits it Bowling-Ball go'es for Team Hallow-scare And He Hits it Black Phantoms go for it Lemony And Handball can't Compete So 2 Points Added to the Board Skullhead Wins it Small Swing Big Ding Star Go'es for it and she Gets it Triple 6 Points An New High Record to beat ghost's breath turn and Trashcan Appears where have you mean Trashcans Turn And She Get's Double Wow Ghost's Breah turn now and Racket Swings But Misses Also I Ditch The Song Idea As Well Sword Gets it in the Goal One Point TNT Can't Compete No Points Due to the Miss Just Jokeing One Point Candycane Big Swing No Ding Soda's Turn He Gets it in the Goal Looks like Ghost's Breath Lose And Black Phantoms Won Oh So Did Hallow-scare For Once Stake Time!!!! So Sword Is Safe So Is TNT And Candy-Cane Down to Racket Or Rackety And Soda Can Female Against Nonbairy Who wins find out after This Ad Buy This Pickaxe Now if Heart Recommands it then so shloud you! Buy now for $10 Dollars And Racket Is Out And i am yoour host Amyesth And Your Co Over Here Sapphire So we hope you had an great time and keep watching This show called Total Galaxy Objects NOT COPYRIGHTED Episode 9 Fight Or Flight Welcome Teams of therios the challenge Is Close The Portal i opend and then make your way to the flag to win so go! Black Phantoms Fighting their way out from the hotel in Episode 7 Hallow-scare pushing and flaging the hotel ghost's breath TNT Finds An Plane and they fly not checking in to their check point so -5 points -Racket Can we check in- -TNT NO- Looks like their plane crashed ooh thats an big one Hallow-scare arleady somehow got to the portal and closed it now they have to go back to the hotel Black Phantoms Bring their flag with their Smart and they Win hallow-scare not to far behinde and they make ghost's breath still stuck in the plane and loses i meet them at elim annd racket is out waitttt racket is arleady out and hallow-scare lost my mistake final seconds since TNT Touch the line with his flag and phone is out any goodbye -i miss you- -flings with phone and (racket again)- Episode 10 Burnin' Oven I Have one new debuter red Velevet Cake "oh my god he's here" The Challenge is to Compete this Challenge not to burn in the oven Oooh Lookes like Z Bunin, Hmm due to the long wait Z's team wins and Bowlingball go's home once again. Episode 11 Dial-M-For-Merge Episode 12 Galtic Space Episode 13 Shooting Diamonds Episode 14 Oreing Hole's Episode 15 Back on Land Episode 16 The Hydra Episode 17 Jock N Roll Challenge Episode 18 The Tag Along Episode 19 Drawin' Again Category:Shows